Two Worlds, One Big Choice
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: When Malokor threats Lian-Chu, Hector, Gwizdo and Zoria with a "Curse" and dangerous dragons only one person can help them, but what if this person was the child of dragon hunters their self? Will Gwizdo's past of his parents no longer be a mystery? What about a young teenage girl's past as well? Why were they given up? {Rated T for Language and violence}
1. Not Ready For Goodbyes

AN: Before I start the story I will like to quickly say that this story will have a little bit of a ABC's Once Upon A Time parts in some chapters so yeah and I think I hate this chapter but I wanted to do a Dragon Hunters fanfic and this was all I could think of right now, enjoy.

WARNING: chapters for this story are goons be short so please don't ask me to make them longer when I don't have time too, thank you.

* * *

On a summer day at a close by village a young Burnett haired women with green eyes sitting inside her cottage waiting for her husband to come back from woodcutting when the door opened to show a young man with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The women smiled at him as he kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

"I've been thinking for a while and maybe it's time for me to join the dragon hunters..." The man began but was cut off by his wife dropping a bowel as she stared at him, shocked to hear such a thing.

"Is something wrong, dear?" He asked as he put his hand on hers.

"William! Don't you understand how dangerous dragon hunting is?!" She shouted with a worried look on her face. Where would he think of such a thing?

"Mary, it wouldn't be that dangerous!"

"You don't seem to understand. Not long ago a village was destroyed by a dangerous dragon that many men tried to destroy but lost their life's because they wanted to fight!"

William signed, she was right but she didn't understand that the next village maybe theirs then it would put a lot of life's in danger... And maybe death.

"Mary, understand that if no one fights than everyone will suffer!" William yelled in one breath.

"But what would happen if I lost you?" Mary asked in a soft, yet broken voice with a few tears in her eyes, waiting to drip down her cheek.

William saw the sadness in her face so he got closer to her, as he's forehead touched hers he wiped the tear that dripped on her cheek.

"You'll never lost me, Mary." He whispered as his lips touch against hers.

* * *

Mary woke up the next morning to a warm yet wonderful feeling, she looked at her right but didn't see William only to realise the sound of horses outside, she quickly got dressed and went outside to see William with the young Lord Arnold.

"Alright, you'll do to slay the beast! We leave now!" Boomed Arnold as he turned his horse around.

"William!" Cried Mary as she tried to run up to her husband but got blocked from Lord Arnold's advisor, Lord Gildas.

"Mary! I promise I'll be back soon!" William shouted as he followed Lord Arnold and the other hunters.

Mary felt tears coming down from her eyes, but stayed where she was as she watched William go until he was nowhere to be seen.

Then she fell on her knees and cried.


	2. The Story Begins

"Push!" Jennyline yelled at the young women in the bed, Zoria, who was trying her best not to scream or yell at her so-called-stepmother.

_"One more push!"_

Soon everything went quite for a second as the pain soon leaved Zoira's body, until the only thing to hear was crying.

Zoria looked over at her mother to see a small, but beautiful baby in her arms.

Jennyline had a smile on her face as she looked at her newborn-grandchild, _oh! No one knows how much she waited for this day to come! The day where her daughter would soon give birth to a child. _

Jennyline soon gave the newborn to Zoria as she was done wrapping a cloth around the child's little body.

Zoria looked down at the baby as it stopped crying and grabbed a hold of her index finger, the tears on her cheeks from pushing this child out of her went dry as the only thing she could think of was the baby in front of her.

When she first found out she was pregnant, she _of course! _Didn't want to have any kids just yet, but that stupid little guy outside the room had to make her love him too much, didn't he? That little bastard!

As Zoria watched the baby she didn't realise that Jennyline leaved the room, letting the short adult inside while Lian-Chu and Hector told him they would come in after.

Gwizdo slowly walked into the room, keeping his eyes on the young women with the baby, HIS baby, in her arms.

"So? Is it an boy like I thought, or is it an' girl?" Gwizdo asked in his quite and softies voice he could do as he walked closer to the bed.

Zoria gave a soft smile as she looked up at him "a girl." She told the shorter adult close to her, she was about to say something else until Lian-Chu came running into the room, breathing violently while his face showed to look like something shocking just happened.

"Whoa! Lian-Chu, what's the rush?" Gwizdo asked, confused.

"T-the deadly dragons are coming! As well as Marlo!" Lian-Chu cried, months before Zoria was pregnant with her newborn daughter, somehow Marlo, the one who lied to Zoira pretending he loved her only to get the treasure that he and the other pirates had somehow gotten Zoria wanting to help found the Snoring Inn and threaten them that when the time comes he will return with dragons that no hunter could ever destroy **(More dangerous than the World Gobbler) **and that something more Worst than death will come upon them and they will suffer.

But when Zoria got pregnant Lian-Chu tried to find away to protect the baby after realising that the child would be put at any risk possible if she stayed with them. Lian-Chu soon found out that a special tree would take one to another world that would be safer but more dangerous in away, but it was going to be the only way to save her, right?

Room soon fell silent for a few moments then Zoria looked at Gwizdo with eyes full of last hope looking right at him, he realised what she was thinking, _crap!_

Gwizdo shook his head with his hands up as if he was saying that there was no freaking way he was going into the forest with the kid.

"No, no, no! I aren't takin' her!" His said as he backed away from the bed, but bad luck for him, Zoria had her serious face on, _darn him!_

"Gwizdo, if you don't do this then think of her future, her life will be a living hell, do you really want your own daughter to be so... Miserable?"

Gwizdo signed, _she was right and he hated that "alright" he said as walked back to the bed with his arms open for the baby. _

_Zoria gave him a small and sad smile as a tear ran down her cheek, she put the baby in his arms and watched the new-father look at his daughter in a way Zoria never seen Gwizdo look to anyone before, it was a face full of sadness, hurt and love. _

_Gwizdo looked back at Zoria and gave her a little nod before leaving the room, he should have given her a kiss or say that he will be back soon, but he didn't. Before realising he was already outside of the Inn. _

_The clouds looked dark and grey, as if it was soon going to have a storm but didn't see Marlo or any dragons, good because it would be a lot harder getting to the tree without getting himself or the baby harmed, he knew himself too well that could easily happen. _

After trying to remember which tree it was, he finally found it as he put his left hand on the bark of the tree when somehow a flash of white light there was a hole in the tree.

"Guessin' that's where ya go, kiddo." He said as he looked at his daughter, he soon realised that she looked just like Zoria did, only that she had brown hair and big brown eyes from Gwizdo before his turned blue, the skin being light though along with a few light freckles came from Zoria as a child when she was still Zoe. _  
_

Gwizdo tried to hold back a few tears that he felt, after a few seconds at looking at the child he finally put her in the hold of the tree only with one hand still holding her.

"Goodbye..." He whispered, the first time in years he ever felt this sad about a little kid, only this time the kid wasn't about to die... Or wasn't joking to find out if he cared for the kid.

Gwizdo kissed her forehead and then moved away from the tree as it started to lighten up again.

"Ya better safe, kid. Or I'll start to loose' my mind." He mumbled.


	3. Alexandra (One Short)

Somewhere in another world a young fourteen year-old girl was sitting writing in her dairy away from a group of teenagers her age.

The girl signed as she let the strong wind blow her long brown hair.

She had just finished her new poem but they just like all the others, were about her parents.

_'Even though you never wanted me,_

_I know I wanted you,_

_I'll never understand why you gave me up,_

_But I wish you just given me a chance...'_

As the girl read the poem a few more times, she didn't realise that someone was watching her as she wrote in the tiny pink dairy in her hands.

As the person from the shadows came closer to her, the foot steps became louder with each step, the brown haired girl turned her head and screamed, again.

"Haha! It's okay Alex! It's only me!" The other girl who scared the brown head laughed but Alex gave a frown.

"It isn't funny, Tara!" Alex replied with a bit of anger, _sure she wasn't the most... "Bravest" kid at school, but there was no need to rub it in, right?_

_"Sorry Alexandra! But you know me! I can't help it!" Tara giggled as she used Alex's full name, Tara _had a dark brunette bob with bangs, light green eyes, a blue t-shirt, glasses, skinny jeans and yellow sneakers. _Man! Even though she's Alexandra's best friend, she's one annoying kid at times!_

"Yeah, yeah!" Alex mumbled under her breath.

"Anyways! What you writing? Another poem? Story? Notes? Why am I asking so many questions?" Tara asked, _yep! Even crazy too!_

"Hey! Don't ask me too many questions all at once! One: Yes! I was writing another poem! And two: you're weird that's why." Alexandra joked with grin.

"True, wait! Were you writing about... Them?"

"Yes, I was."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too!"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me these? Can you go bug you're boyfriend or somethin'? I'm kinda busy!" Alexandra half yelled half whispered as she used her New Jersey accent she grew up with, sometimes Alex liked being by herself, it helps her think better as well as writing or drawing.

Without another word Tara slowly walked away from her friend, it was never really a good sign making her angry.

As Tara leaved Alexandra signed, _was she to harsh on her or something? Stupid anger problems!_

"I guess I just watch way to many movies." Alexandra mumbled.


End file.
